Pabo Angel
by luxhun
Summary: "-too bad. I also love you too, pabo." Yixing adalah orang paling pabo dan paling polos yang pernah aku kenal-Lu Han. FF LayHan pertama disini *bangga *plok :p Yaoi, Boys Love, Lay x Lu Han. Langsung baca aja xD Jangan lupa review guys


**Tittle**: Pabo Angel[LayHan Oneshot]

**Rating: **

**Pairing**: LayHan, side EXO M's member

**Disclaimer**: LayHan belong to each other. I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary**: _"-too bad. I also love you too, pabo."_

**A/N**: Enjoy my first suck fanfic guys ;w; It's LayHan :3 Mereka benar-benar Kiyeopta couple/? xD FF ini benar-benar kubuat jadi Fluffy and cheesy a little hehe xD, keep ship them :D

* * *

**B**agi Lu Han, hidup itu sangatlah simple.

_As long as I'm with Angel Yixing, It's enough._

+ Lu Han bangun dari tidur cantiknya pada pukul 1 siang(bahkan dia masih merengek ingin tidur lagi, namun Kris tak akan tinggal diam. Kris akan menyeretnya atau memukul pantatnya dengan Koran yang biasa ia baca tiap pagi. Lu Han benci dengan gagasan tersebut, jadi sebelum kedua hal itu terjadi, dia segera berlari keluar menuju halaman setelah Yixing membangunkannya.)

+ Bermain sepak bola bersama Xiumin-ge(_ini kewajiban bagi pemain bola sejati_-jawabnya ketika Chen menanyainya, 'mengapa kau selalu menyepak bola dengan bola bulat itu setiap hari, Han-ge?' maksud Chen yang ia sebut 'bola bulat' adalah Xiumin, tak segan-segan bola sebenarnya melayang dengan mulus ke kepalanya. 'rasakan itu jelek." Xiumin mem-poutkan bibirnya, Lu Han nyaris saja jatuh ke tanah karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.)

+ Mencuri makanan milik Yixing(pernah suatu ketika, Yixing memergokinya mengambil sekantong cookies favoritnya. Tapi dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum,_ dia sahabatku, mungkin dia kelaparan.)_

+ Kembali ke halaman untuk bermain bola dengan Xiumin-ge(lagi)

+ Masuk ke dorm dalam keadaan benar-benar bau pada hari yang mulai petang, berlari ke dapur untuk menengok apa yang dilakukan Yixing(well, bukan menengok kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kegiatan apa yang sebenarnya Lu Han lakukan, dia menengok sambil mengendap-endap untuk mencuri semangkuk Kimchi. Yixing akan mengomel, karena ia telah berani menyentuh masakannya sebelum ia mandi. Lu Han kabur dengan tawanya yang meledakkan seisi dorm)

+ Dia akan kembali 1 jam kemudian dalam keadaan _nyaris_ bersih, dan makan malam bersama-sama(Lu Han akan bertingkah normal dikala Kris didekatnya)

+ Setelah itu kegiatannya hanyalah bersama Yixing. Berlatih dance bersama Yixing, Membaca Novel besama Yixing (jujur Lu han cukup benci kegiatan ini, tapi Yixing memaksanya agar Lu Han tau betapa asyiknya membaca novel klasik tebal, Lu Han hanya memutar bola matanya untuk gagasan ini), mengerjai Yixing, menonton bersama Yixing, dsb.

+ Malamnya mereka berdua akan bertukar cerita masing-masing, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, berpelukan, hingga Chen dan Kris datang untuk mendobrak kamar mereka karena terlalu berisik. Mereka berdua akan meminta maaf dan kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing(kadang-kadang saat tengah malam, Yixing diam-diam akan menyusup ke selimut Lu Han untuk tidur bersama, namun yang ia dapat dari respon seorang Lu Han adalah ia tertendang dari kasur Lu Han dan berakhir dengan pantat di lantai)

_He's such an Angel_—batinnya sambil tersenyum gembira.

Yixing tidak pernah marah, sejahat apapun atau sejahil apapun Lu Han, dia akan tetap tersenyum.

Yixing berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan selalu ada disampingnya, baik susah, sedih, gembira, apapun itu.

Dia akan selalu tersenyum. Kedua_ dimple _yang menghiasi senyuman indahnya, mampu membuat lututnya tak mampu menahan berat badannya lagi.

_Perfection_—karena hal ini, tak jarang pipinya akan berubah warna menjadi semerah lipstick yang biasa dipakai ibunya. _Stop it Lu Han, ini memalukan_.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan kegiatan yang hampir semuanya ia habiskan dengan Yixing. "_Kita sahabat kan? Tentu saja kita harus selalu bersama"_ sahut Yixing, pipi Lu Han mulai bersemu kembali.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika Yixing dengan santainya melaksanakan ritual minum tehnya sambil membaca novel yang ia beli kemarin bersama Kris dan Lu Han(Lu Han tidak ikut ke bagian novel, dia kabur ke bagian komik dan membeli 5 komik _Eyeshield 21_, serial kartun favoritnya)Lu Han diam-diam mengamati Yixing dari jauh, _tidak sadarkah ia kalau aku berada disini sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu?_ Pikirnya.

Yixing tersenyum, ia tau kalau _gege_-nya itu sudah berada disana dari awal. Dia sengaja membiarkan _gege _-nya mencuri pandang ke arahnya layaknya seorang _paparazzi _yang mengintai mangsa, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan melanjutkan untuk membaca novel barunya meski ia sendiri tidak bisa konsentrasi sedikitpun karena keberadaan Lu Han.

Lu Han mulai tidak nyaman, diambilnya sebuah bantal leher Rillakkuma miliknya dan ia lemparkan ke arah Yixing. Bantal itu mendarat tepat di kepala Yixing.

Yixing tak bergerak sedikitpun.

_Dia tidak menyadari Rillakkuma-ku? Sial_, batinnya dalam hati.

Kali ini giliran komik _Eyeshield 21_-nya yang ia lempar dan lemparannya kembali mengenai kepala Yixing. _Ouch, _Yixing meringis. Niatnya untuk menahan tawa akan perbuatan Lu Han telah gagal.

"Yixing! Perhatikan aku!" Lu Han berteriak, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. _Imutnya_, Yixing harus menahan senyumnya untuk tetap _poker face_, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Dia ingin jahil, meski hanya sedikit.

"Yixing?"

"…"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"…"

"Yixing jawab aku.."

"…" Lu Han mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Dia menahan air mata yang bisa saja keluar sewaktu-waktu. Yixing tak pernah marah padanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu diam seperti ini.

"A-aku .. Aku minta maaf.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah melemparimu dengan barang-barangku.."

Yixing tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Dia meledak seperti tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya, Lu Han terlihat sangat kaget. _Apa dia sdah gila?_ Lu Han merasa telah ditipu.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali ge hahahahaha.." Yixing menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua matanya. "Cukup, cukup.. Hahh hahh hahahaha.." dia mendesah lalu duduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kelelahan.

"Aku benci kau Yixing."

"Ah, tak mungkin ge.. Kau selalu mencintaiku."

"Sekali benci tetaplah benci! _I HATE YOU YIXING!_" Bentak Lu Han. Air matanya tak mampu lagi ia bending, jika yang lain berada di dorm sekarang, contohnya Tao. Dia akan mengomel pada mereka, _'Gege kalian bawel sekali!'_

Lu Han berlari ke kamarnya yang sekaligus kamar Yixing. Meringkuk di kasur birunya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. _Pokoknya aku benci Yixing!_ Dipunggunginya kasur hijau milik Yixing dan dihapusnya air matanya.

"Lulu-ge, jangan lukai mata indahmu dengan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.." Yixing berkata, entah darimana ia datang, Lu Han sendiri tak menyadarinya. Tangis Lu Han semakin menjadi-jadi, dadanya naik-turun, kepalanya mulai pening. Lu Han jarang menangis, ia merasa bahwa menangis membuat matanya lelah.

"Gege.." Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur biru tersebut, di rangkulnya tubuh kecil milik Lu Han. Tidak ia pedulikan bahwa Lu Han bisa saja menendangnya dari kasur sewaktu-waktu. Lu Han benci jika kasurnya disentuh oleh orang lain, tak terkecuali Yixing. Tak heran Yixing sering ia tendang bila Yixing mulai 'macam-macam' terhadap kasurnya.

Dipunggunginya Yixing, tak peduli bahwa Yixing cemberut terhadap tingkah lakunya. Ditariknya selimut miliknya hingga menuupi seluruh badannya, termasuk kepalanya.

"Ge, kita sahabat kan?"

Lu Han tersentuh, "T-tentu.."

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon.." Yixing merangkul pinggang Lu Han dari belakang, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di ceruk leher Lu Han. Tubuh Lu Han bergetar oleh _skinship_ dari Yixing. Selama ini yang sering melakukan _skinship_ adalah Lu Han, dia belum pernah dapat _skinship _sebelumnya dari Yixing.

"Aku benci melihatmu menangis ge.." Yixing mempererat rangkulannya. Berharap Lu Han menjawab pertanyaannya, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan.

"Kau tau kenapa?"

Lu Han menggeleng, ia mendesah cukup lama. Bergumamam_ Yixing pabo, pabo Yixing, aku benci Yixing, _beberapa kali dalam benaknya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Lulu-ge"

Mata Lu Han terbuka lebar, terlihat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya, jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"_Gege.. Woaini,_ Jadilah kekasihku.. _Jebal_.. Aku rela jadi pabo, yang penting kau jadi milikku. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan yang lain, termasuk dengan bocah yang bernama Sehun itu. Aku cemburu ge.. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya." Kali ini Lu Han tak lagi memunggunginya, ditatapnya kedua mata Yixing. Tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun, yang terlihat hanyalah mata polos milik Yixing.

Yixing adalah orang yang polos diantara mereka semua, dan Yixing tak pernah berbohong. Wajahnya selalu terlihat tenang, berbeda dengan Lu Han yang mempunyai wajah polos, padahal ia bukanlah orang yang polos sama sekali.

"Ge, apa kau mendengarku?" Apa Yixing dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya? Dipeluknya tubuh Yixing, dibasahinya kemeja milik Yixing dengan air matanya. "-ya, aku mendengarmu pabo.."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu, Xing?"

"Karena aku ingin bilang ge, tidak boleh ya?"

"…"

"Ge, jangan diam.."

"…"

"Apakah ini artinya kau telah menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu ge? Apakah kau mencintaiku juga ge?" Tanya Yixing ketika mereka selesai berpelukan. Mulut Lu Han terbuka lebar, _betapa polos dan pabo-nya dia_. Lu Han tertawa kecil, _aish let it go Lu Han, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri.._

"_-too bad. I also love you too, pabo."_

"-dan ya, aku menerimamu Yixingku.." Yixing tersenyum lebar,

Lu Han menutup jarak diantara mereka, menyapu bibir Yixing dengan bibirnya sebelum mereka berdua tenggelam dalam ciuman manis pertama milik mereka.

* * *

**A/N II**: aigooo.. Betapa bahagianya aku ;u; untuk pertama kalinya aku mampu menyelesaikan FF yang kubuat ;;w;; selama ini seringnya nggak pernah selesai ;A; so, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai mereka berdua? :p Jangan lupa comment, kritik, saran, pujiannya ya /ngarep/ /slapped/ xD kyakyakya I luv u guise ,3 Makasih banget yang udah sempetin baca ini FF abal pertama milik author sinting yang sering menggila kalo liat LayHan ;-; untuk silent readers, ya setidaknya kalian udah bikin aku senang dengan sempetin baca ini sampai nggak sempet comment, benar tidak? Tapi aku bakal menghargai kalo kalian juga sempetin comment T.T hehe, nggak maksa sih ._. ohya, maaf banget kalo nggak nyambung, -_- bikinnya sambil megang kepala/? Sih :p pokoknya thanks berat buat yang udah dukung aku selama ini uhu gonna shower u with my love 3 RnR ditunggu :p


End file.
